A hash function is any function that can be used to map digital data of arbitrary size to digital data of fixed size. The values returned by a hash function may be referred to as hash values. The hash function may be performed on a string of text, an electronic file, contents of a hard drive, or other electronic data to generate a hash value that corresponds to the string of text, electronic file, hard drive contents, or other electronic data.